


That Sham of a Press Conference

by tamagoyaki



Category: Act-Age (Manga)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Chapter Count to increase as we go, F/M, Scandal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagoyaki/pseuds/tamagoyaki
Summary: The Japan Times [Headlines]National / People / Media | Big in JapanStar of People, Yonagi Kei & Chameleon Actor, Myojin Araya together!Is This the Next Power Couple of Japan's Acting World?!By: Shizuoka NanamiOn the 22nd of December, JT was amongst one of the 20 some news agencies throughout Japan to receive a parcel with no return address. In the package was a thumb drive containing a series of bewildering photos taken of Star of the People, Yonagi Kei, as well as Chameleon Actor, Myojin Araya. Officials from Yonagi Kei's publicity agency, STARS, are still undergoing investigat... [read more]Alternatively,News of Kei and Araya dating break out. A press conference's held to clear their names.
Relationships: Araya Myojin/Yonagi Kei
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Writers are all people haunted by a story.  
> This one has haunted me for a while.

“There are several things wrong with this.” Kei states.

“I agree.” Araya chips in.

Yet… the reporters’ eyes can’t help but go to the arm he rests flamboyantly atop the top celebrity actress’ head.

This press conference is definitely one of the oddest ones they have ever been to.

For one, despite the trigger which started off this, this does not seem to have the format of your typical apology conference:

There is no speaking podium. Several chairs and loveseats have been arranged onstage like it’s a simple talk show. The interviewer, for that matter, happens to be one of Yonagi Kei and Myojin Araya’s closest friends – fellow Top Celebrity Actress, Momoshiro Chiyoko. Usually, people wouldn’t go for such a blatantly biased interviewer unless they are planning something.

Chiyoko smiles prettily at the informal beginning to this interview and she presses delicate fingertips together.

“Oh, my. But what else could we have done? It is _your_ fault for going out and not hiding your relationship—”

_“We are not in a relationship.”_ Deadpans both parties who side-eye each other for a second.

“Dear me, Yonagi,” Chiyoko giggles politely, covering her lips, “How many years have we been friends with each other? You don’t have to hide it.”

“Do I really look like the sort who will go out with this sleazy sort of men, Chiyoko?” Kei asks, all wide-eyed and looking genuinely offended.

“That’s right.” Araya ruffles an irked Kei’s hair. “Don’t underestimate the impossible demands Yonagi have for her guy. Whoever the poor sop is, he needs to be stupidly honest, muscly strong, a total floormat and able to keep up with her acting– Omph.”

He crumples under the vengeful dig of her elbow into his side.

“Ah. Is this what they call a modern couple’s PDA?” Chiyoko giggles demurely.

_No, I don’t think so…_ Sweatdrops the crowd of reporters. _But regardless…_

_They’re smart._ Thinks one veteran reporter. In all the years he’s spent reporting on STARS, he rarely sees the crowd at a scandal conference controlled as well as this; Momoshiro Chiyoko knows how to play to people’s expectations and she bridges the disconnect to the sceptical audience in a blink of an eye by pointing out the obvious. On top of that, they’ve got Yonagi Kei, who’s known for not being able to lie. _In this manner…_

_This arrangement… It’s almost like a play._ A rookie reporter thinks in awe, musing at the similarities to these actors’ plays he’d seen growing up; Every actor who appeared on the starring list turned out to be an invaluable piece despite their various individualistic and conflicting personalities. He quickly shakes himself free of that thought though. _This is an interview! Not a pre-mediated play!_

“Well then,” Chiyoko’s voice breaks their trances. With her plastic smile, she turns her head marginally to face the crowd, “I fear we may have started to bore some of our audiences, so shall we begin?”

“On 22nd of December, three days prior to this, as you may know, certain… less _savvy_ pictures of STARS’ Yonagi Kei and Tenkyu Troupe’s Myojin Araya were sent to Kyoto News, amongst some other agencies.”

Her voice grows sombre on that note, terse, but not cold enough to give away any of her feelings on these present affairs. The room darkens like a play.

Certain headlines are highlighted on the visualizer screen behind them, making the reporters of those agencies tense when they see their own there. Before the wronged feeling of being accused can seize them all, however, the lights turn back on, bringing focus back to Chiyoko’s smile which seems slightly warm in the aftermath.

“This is a press conference held by STARS to clear Yonagi Kei and Myojin Araya’s names of their scandal. I, Momoshiro Chiyoko, shall be your host for today. Please bear with me.”

“Hmm. But you know, Chiyoko… It’s like I told Arisa before,” Kei hums, jersey-covered arms folded before her thoughtfully. “Even if you tell us to clear our names, we’re really only here for the pizza today.”

The air falls silent for a beat before those words finally process.

‘Pizza’-?!

“Yeah, right.” Araya nonchalantly takes three slices from the brand-covered box between them, showcasing the long cheese pull. (A few reporters gulp.) “Scandals may affect our jobs and all, but it’s not like they’ll affect how we perform. We’re just here to steal a few pizzas to bring back to our kiddies. Let’s get this over and done with in a jiffy.”

‘Our kiddies’?!

Seeing Chiyoko’s unfaltering smile in face with their antics, the veteran reporter can’t help but smirk out of exasperation. This girl was employed more out of need for controlling these two out-of-wreck bazookas than anything else, he sees. Even so, she does that beautifully.

“You two really are such a tease.” Chiyoko smilingly points out. “There are now more questions than before, aren’t they? But since you two have a _very magical_ and _very private_ Christmas Eve _for_ _two_ you have to return to, we shall not delay any further.”

“It’s not private, though. And we’re not dating.” Kei’s petulant defence goes ignored.

The next screen displayed by the projector causes a murmur to swipe through the crowd.

“…On the screen behind us is the list of polls we had you, the major reporting agencies of Japan, do leading up to this event. Even now, as you can see, the numbers are updating themselves live in accordance to the numbers of people who vote.” Chiyoko explains, “From top to bottom shows all the photos and recordings disseminated in this event. Its order naturally complies with what people want explained most.”

That is one manner of phrasing.

The rookie reporter ducks his head, flinching at the list of comments running down his agency’s poll on his phone. Different agencies have picked their own choice of buzzwords, ranging from controversial to downright nasty. In other words, the photos ranked at the top are also the ones which caused most damage to Yonagi Kei and Myojin Araya’s reputation this time round.

Kei is up on her feet before they knew it.

The reporters watch with eyes wide, breaths bated and aghast, as she turns her back to them, facing the polls as though able to see through to those ugly words they had pinned on them.

Amongst those seated here, many of them had studied the first screenings of <Rasetsunyo>. The dual casting was all the rage two years back; the reporters were in a frenzy over the first play in a long while to invite comparisons so blatantly. None of them can forget the seething _rage_ that was boiling in Yonagi Kei’s bloodcurdling eyes back then. Just a mere flick of her eyes had sent children crying and grown adults peeing their pants a little.

Now, they are deeply _terrified_ that those same eyes would be turned on them.

Chiyoko and Araya, for that matter, seem to share none of their concerns.

Where Chiyoko maintains her cordial smile, Araya looks up ever so slightly, mumbling around his pizza, “—Yonagi?”

Kei’s face forms a smile unseen to the media.

_It’s been a long time._ These photos almost seem to be a documentary of the times since Galactic Railroad.

“I wonder what’s so wrong with their minds, to think we’re in a relationship from this.” Kei turns a petulant, childish look on Araya.

The subtle breath of relief goes through the crowd.

“Stupid people always exist in this world. It’s just up to us whether or not to understand them.” Araya deadpans, lifting a pizza to her when she sits down.

_‘Really. Who’s the stupid one now?’_ Chiyoko smiles as she looks between her precious friends.

“Before you commiserate over the ills of this world, I’d like you to earn your keep first.” Chiyoko gives them a second to prepare themselves, before she waves her hand for the first picture. “So then, Miss and Mr Non-Couple, will you kindly explain this image?”

.

.

.

.

_I. "Scandal"_


	2. Chapter 2

It's just as the seasoned veteran expected; They decided to start it off with a blast by showing the kiss pic at the top of the list.

In it, Yonagi Kei was peering soft-eyed at a smothering Myojin Araya who gazed back at her, brows tightly furrowed. Their lips were touching. Araya’s hands were tight on her upper arms. The picture was close up with high resolution; neither actor can be seen below the torso where they were pressed close together.

There is a note of silence as both the actors take in the picture.

“So… yeah, we kissed. What’s the big deal?” Kei cocks her head.

Her unflappable nonchalance and even confusion to the damning evidence serve to fan the ire of the fans and the reporters watching. ‘What’s the big deal?’ She says!

Araya doesn’t even stop in the midst of his noisy chewing.

“Yonagi’s right, you know.” He swallows, and he reaches for another slice of pizza. “In our line of work, a kiss or two like that hardly matters much in the grand scheme of things. More importantly, what I’m more interested in is why you have that guy standing off stage behind you.”

The Chameleon Actor points.

_‘Eh…?’_ The rookie reporter blinks. A murmur runs through the crowd.

This time, due to the popularity of the actors involved, STARS had gone and booked a tiny lecture hall rather than a multi-purpose hall for this event. Red curtains frame the wide stage on both sides, obscuring both back-stage staff and other management authorities from view.

The ‘guy’ Araya is pointing to is hence referring to someone unseen by most of them.

Behind the stage, a man grins and Ogami Riku walks out into the spotlights.

“Yo, Shinjuku Girl and Chameleon King! Have you been doing good?”

“Ogami!” Kei gasps in surprise.

“Uhh, there he goes again.” Araya grumbles, to the slight amusement of the masses. The rivalry between the two <Rasetsunyo> supporting actors is kept no secret.

_But even so, what is Ogami Riku doing at an event like this?_ The rookie reporter thought.

“I heard there was a scandal, and so I came.” Riku grins triumphantly.

“Ogami, there’s an open seat for you here.” Chiyoko politely intercepts.

And suddenly, when Ogami Riku and his engulfing frame plops down beside the dwarf-like Chiyoko on her side of the stage, it becomes all too clear what his purpose here is.

_Two interviewers…_ The rookie reporter’s eyes widen.

“As your senior in scandals, I just thought there’s a tip or two I can give you, ya know?” Riku offers a crooked grin. “If you want advice on how to make a strong, lasting relationship though, that’d be a no-goer!”

“Gee, what a surprise, huh.” Araya deadpans beneath Kei’s re-iteration that, once again, they’re not dating.

_What a surprise, indeed._ The seasoned reporter puts his head down onto his interlinked fingers. At first glance, it may look like STARS is stacking up the odds against Yonagi Kei and Myojin Araya by adding yet another person to grill them on the details, but looking at the flipside, Ogami Riku is also known to be one of their close friends.

Throwing Ogami Riku to the mix may not be the smartest decision, given how good a facilitator Momoshiro Chiyoko is already being in this conversation. But with Ogami Riku around, they can effectively do what is known as a 'Good and Bad Cop’ mix, with one cruelly pointing out the flaws in their stories and the other bringing counterarguments to protect them.

It might seem like a flimsy advantage for any other idol. But given these two oblivious bazookas who are still utterly defenceless and speaking in misleading ways on the stage, having someone come to their defence is quite possibly, the best option they can have…!

_Clap!_

The sound interrupts the banter the Riku-Kei-Araya trio have already started breaking out.

“…I hate to interrupt while you are catching up,” Chiyoko smiles, “But time is slightly short, and it’ll be very helpful if we may have the context of this photo.”

Kei purses her lips with one furrowed brow,

“You can say that again, Chiyoko. But… weren’t you there with us that day when this kiss occurred? Moreover, Ogami was there too.”

There is a rumble through the masses. _They were all together? Then, can it be—Was this really a picture taken from work?_

“Ohh, that _was_ pretty memorable~” Riku’s eyes light up and he sings.

“Hands off. That's mine.” Araya smacks his hand when he tries to reach for the pizza between them.

“Like I said,” Chiyoko smiles, “The context, please, Yonagi.”

“O-Okay… That was during the <Rasetsunyo> play run. During one of Team A and Team B’s joined practices, I was asked to perform with Araya for one of the Ox King’s scenes, but I miscalculated the height when I looked up. And so…”

* * *

Their lips collide.

For a briefest fraction of the second, both the eyes of Princess Iron Fan and the Monkey King in disguise widen, surprised by the contact.

Kei had been struggling to connect to Princess Iron Fan’s love for the Ox King but she had never fallen in love. In that moment of time though, as they replicate two lovers’ kiss by accident, there is a shudder in her heart and her chest tightens, half in longing to pull away, half in longing to stay for longer – And it becomes obvious what she must do.

This is ‘love’, Princess Iron Fan’s all too devoted love for the Ox King.

Kei needs to _devour_ it. She needs to completely devour this feeling so she may _grasp_ it and _relieve_ it again in the play tomorrow.

Araya had kissed and been kissed before. For that moment, the Monkey King froze, not because that is what the Monkey King would do, but because a shred of worry squirmed out from deep within him.

_Is this okay…? This is Yonagi…_

But when Araya looked down and saw the blaze in amethysts eyes raging and devouring that feeling, he kind of wanted to smirk on the inside.

_This is Yonagi. She will be fine._

The Monkey King’s reason for freezing then transformed into surprise due to the sudden intimacy of the action. Araya becomes the scumbag Monkey King again; He reaches out, grips Princess Iron Fan’s upper arms, just as the wretched Monkey King who uses her feelings for the Ox King would. And he pulls her close, bringing his face down on hers.

They kissed, and he watched, wary eyes smothering with ‘love’, as the iron around her heart melted, leaving her with that delicate, sensitive, and _beautiful_ woman who was striking out of love and betrayal.

_Devour this feeling._ Kei told herself as she surrendered to it. _Devour this feeling. So you can become an even better actor!_

* * *

“…and that is how that moment was caught on camera.” Kei finishes explaining.

There is a long moment of silence following that explanation on both parties’ side, the reporters utterly stunned and two of the actors intentionally keeping their silence to let the news sink in.

“So many things went through your head during that split-second kiss, huh.” Riku finally remarks, somewhat exasperated.

“In actual fact, the kiss totalled less than 4 seconds and the rehearsal proceeded as per normal thereafter.” Chiyoko chimes in.

“It wasn’t much!” Kei huffs with a smile, proud of herself.

“No, really. It was just a kiss anyways. There’s nothing much about it.” Araya is already slouching back in his seat.

“Even so, your acting did improve a lot the next day onwards.” Chiyoko giggles softly. “So much so to the extent where I wondered, shouldn't you have co-starred with Araya instead?”

Kei directs a thoughtful look at Araya, who side-eyes her himself.

“Hm. Co-starring with Araya would have been fun. But learning to stand up to Ogami was educational in itself!”

“Oh! You sure said it! Shall I give you a kiss, my Princess?” Riku runs a finger across his grinning lips. A squeal bursts out from one of his reporter fans at the back of the room.

“Oh? Is that sexual harassment?” Araya shoots back in a bored deadpan.

_Crap._ The seasoned reporter sweatdrops, face darkening in consternation. _Myojin Araya’s starting to sound like a jealous lover to me. Are they not together by choice, or is he not dating Yonagi Kei because he can’t penetrate that thick skull of hers?_

_H-H-How should I even report this??_ The rookie reporter quakes on the spot. His senior from the same agency did warn him about the Chameleon Actor’s habit to ramble on in philosophical monologues for ages, but he didn’t say anything about this ‘devouring’ bullshit!

_So, was Princess Iron Fan’s love her own? Or did Yonagi Kei fall in love with Myojin Araya then? Eh? But that was the Monkey King, right? So she fell in love with the Monkey King? Also, it is normal for a teenage girl’s heart to skip when her first kiss’ stolen like that, right?!! But in the first place, can Yonagi Kei even be considered a normal girl!?!?! TT_

_–_ The rookie reporter aptly summarized the sentiments of the reporter crowd.

“Hm~ I guess that pretty much concludes this picture!” Chiyoko smilingly concludes to a mixed atmosphere offstage. “But before I move on to the next one, I do have a few questions of my own.”

“Yonagi and Araya, have you ever thought about dating each other?”

The two actors turn to look at each other for a second.

“Never.” / “Nah.”

The chorus of their negative replies resounds.

“Then, in that case,” Chiyoko goes on to suggest, “Can you imagine what it’d be like to date each other?”

“Hm…” A bead of sweat runs down Kei’s face as she thinks hard on it.

Araya glances at her before he leans his face on a palm,

“It probably won’t change much?” He answers, more a sluggish drone than anything else.

“Hoho, and why’s that?” Riku prompts.

“Because we’ll still be us, just the way we are.” Kei’s eyes widen slightly as she turns to look at him, listening to his reply. “Sure, more work may come for us as a pair. But we’ll still go on to choose the projects we’re more interested in. More fans may come and leave, but that’s a given as we age. Besides, neither of us have ever been acting for their sakes-”

“-We’re actors. We are reborn as new versions of ourselves with each new role we take.” Kei’s eyes widen as she recalls his words. She goes on, firmer and more resolute in her declaration. “Love doesn’t change us on a fundamental basis. It’ll only go on to strengthen the range of emotions we can express. If anything, it’ll only go on to improve our acting.”

Araya watches her and he smirks.

“That’s how it is.” He concludes.

“I see. The public's opinion matters not. And that is why pizza’s your only reason for coming here.” Chiyoko smiles, elegantly making a comically odd connection.

“That’s right.” Kei munches on the slice Araya hands her.

“Sheesh! No matter how many years have passed, you guys never change!” Riku scratches his broad hand through his cropped hair, and he rises to his feet.

“Ogami, you’re not staying for your pizza?” Kei mumbles with her mouth full.

“Nope, there’s plenty of that backstage for me to eat!” He answers with a backwards wave as he walks off. “And besides, your next interviewer is coming up! Fair warning. She looked _helluva_ tonne mad when I came out!” He laughs as he vanishes from the stage.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Kei looks up with her mouth full of pizza.

Suddenly, silence washes over the entire lecture hall.

The rookie reporter is frozen in place. The veteran reporter barely manages to force a grin when he sees _her_ stepping onstage, adding on to this weird press conference that she’s arranged.

“…Moving on to the next picture,” Chiyoko continues smoothly as the steady, resounding thuds of high stilettos trails closer from the other end of the stage. “We shall first welcome our next guest for the evening…”

A hand lands on Kei’s shoulder. Kei looks up, mouth still stuffed full of greasy pizza.

Arisa Hoshi is standing beside her, peering down crossly at her.

“…Hoshi Arisa.” Chiyoko smiles.

“…Arisa?” Kei blinks.

“Kei, your behavior this evening has been absolutely deplorable.” Arisa barely manages to refrain from a hopeless sigh herself. “How could your _decorum_ and _fine manners_ manage to flee you so quickly? Brace yourself, Yonagi Kei. We’re in for another intensive training session when you get back.”

“Another one?” Kei doesn’t look the slightest distraught despite the public lecture she gets. “Well, I’m fine with that though?”

.

.

.

.

_II. ‘Devour’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: At some point, I forgot writing's supposed to make my heart leap and soar as I write. This one reminded me of what I had loved.
> 
> Also, check out [Blue Lock](https://manganelo.com/chapter/ib919210/chapter_1). Devouring is cool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that's a necessary evil because reporters are not as stupid as you'd think.  
> But I reaaaally didn't want to release this chapter. I'm getting a stomachache just thinking about it ٩(× ×)۶

‘Press Conference.’

The meaning of those words refers to ‘an interview given by a person of high standing to a group of journalists’.

Even though they have been letting themselves be led around by the nose, most of the reporters here have already faintly realized it.

That is, what a _sham_ of a press conference this is.

_Nobody here asked a question. Nobody here spoke a word._ The veteran reporter longs to light a cigarette. _Is it because of Momoshiro’s guiding, or is it just because the presence of these two onstage made us want to see more? Perhaps, decorum is the only thing keeping our mouths shut. But in that instance, when Arisa Hoshi appeared…_

_Eh? What have I been doing up till now?_ The rookie reporter snaps back to life, looking around.

_…It was like a knock on the door. Everyone’s forcibly dragged back to reality by her presence._

“Yonagi Kei.” Arisa begins as she takes her seat beside Chiyoko. “You are a product of STARS.”

Kei pauses before her face visibly shifts to the most serious the reporters have seen her today.

Unsurprised, unyielding, as if merely stating a fact she’s long since accepted—

“Yes.”

Several reporters flinch. The veteran reporter caught the action out of the corner of his eye. _Oi, oi, what’re you caught off guard for? This level of resolution’s the bare minimum for getting to the level of success she has today._

The lines on Arisa’s face deepen.

“Putting Myojin aside, I cannot have you claim that your public image does not matter. Because that is what we’re trying to sell, when it comes to CMs.”

“Three days into this affair, and already, we’ve got several transnational corporations withdrawing their commercials for you. Besides that, several of your present projects have also gotten their funding withdrawn due to the ‘bad image’ they are promoting by starring you. You understand the financial repercussions of this event, don’t you?”

“I do.” Kei states.

And suddenly, the sound of scratching pens against paper fills the room.

That’s because everyone in this lecture theatre abruptly realized. _This_ is where it all begins – the start of the press conference they wanted. The start of the Kei’s answers for them to twist around, to lay out, to expose the truth, to analyse, to—

“But even so, I still don’t understand why I have to apologize.” Kei’s blatant answer causes eyes to widen among the crowd. “Why should I apologize for being me, Arisa? I didn’t do anything wrong.”

A faint smile curves Arisa’s red painted lips.

“That is because the public don’t care about who you are, but who they see, Kei.”

“Take a look at the screen.” She waves.

The screen changes to the second picture. A handful of people gasp at STARS’ audacity to boldly follow the final ranking of the polls. Where the first was a clear-cut kiss laid out for all to see, the second rouses suspicion and disgust, disappointment and betrayal with the implications that lie therein.

Yonagi Kei was peering back at the camera from the next building over, violet eyes shining dimly. A black mask was still worn over her face, dark hair hastily stuffed under a purple scarf. Around her shoulders was unmistakeably Myojin Araya’s arms which were wrapped around her from behind. His signature shaggy hair draped down her shoulder, his head dipping dangerously into the crook of her neck. The two were standing outside the door to her apartment. This is without a doubt, a damning scene of the lovebirds' tryst.

“How many pictures like this do you think has been taken in just the past year alone? Would you care to make a guess?” Arisa invites.

Kei counts off her fingers before answering petulantly, “Seven—”

“It’s a hundred and three.” Arisa sighs.

_That many?_ The reporters begin murmuring amongst themselves. Some even begin casting looks of suspicion.

If the numbers reported truly are to be believed, there must undoubtedly be some of them who took pictures of Yonagi Kei and Myojin Araya but accepted hush money from STARS. It’s no matter though. What matters is that this incident is out now, and Hoshi Arisa is announcing this out loud.

_…What does she stand to gain, by proving STARS have been hiding this incident?_ The veteran reporter frowns deeply.

Arisa sighs again.

“This is why I’ve repeatedly warned you to take precautions to keep out of public’s eye, Kei. Eventually, an incident like this would only have come sooner or later.” She furrows her brows at her talent, “Now, the question is… ‘Now that STARS can no longer protect you from this, how do you intend to take responsibility for your actions?’”

“ _E-ERM!_ ” A sudden fifth voice bursts out of nowhere.

The reporters’ heads immediately turn to that one amongst them, all frankly startled.

“By ‘STARS can no longer protect you from this’, are you implying STARS will drop Yonagi Kei from their list of talents?! What will your plan of action involving Yonagi Kei be in the future?!” Blurts out that one big-boned reporter.

There is a second’s silence as everyone stares at him.

“E-Erm…” That freckled reporter struggles to keep his smile, looking around when he sees no other reporter following his lead.

“Number 93,” Hoshi Arisa suddenly reads out his seat number. “Which agency are you from?”

_Crap._ The reporter’s face clearly reads. He struggles to hold his smile still. “R-Renta Agency… If you could please answer the questions…”

_He’s dead._ The rookie reporter can’t even sugar coat it.

_What a disgrace._ The veteran reporter sighs.

“Shimizu,” Arisa calls out to her secretary off-stage. “For insinuating STARS is an agency which abandons its talents, blacklist ‘Renta Agency’ from all our future events and kindly escort this gentleman out. We do not welcome questions offstage presently.”

_Yup, knew this’d happen._ The veteran reporter deadpans internally and side-eyes the messy affair as the reporter is pulled out, screaming and yelling.

A bead of sweat tracks down the rookie reporter’s face. He gulps, adjusting the suddenly too-tight collar of his dress shirt. _Even though Hoshi Arisa’s articulation of our thoughts made it seem like the stage was open to questions… This is still a dialogue between Hoshi Arisa and Yonagi Kei-chan._

His hold over his pen tightens. He peers up at the two women onstage whose large presences seem to have taken over the whole room.

_…Do your best, Yonagi-chan!_

Kei had tensed when she heard the reporter's intrusive question, but she relaxed mildly after Arisa's indirect reassurance.

“I…” Kei begins slowly. “I do not know how to take responsibility for it. Only I know the truth, and even if I say it, there is no evidence. I can only rely on the public to believe me.”

“But with that said, I don’t want to give a half-hearted apology for reasons I’m not even sure of. For what it matters, I am sorry for money losses to those companies who betted on me. Believe me, I truly am.” Kei’s the closest to tears she’s ever been, shoulders dropping like a boulder’s been placed on her back.

“We’re here stealing pizzas for a reason. We’re practically penniless.” Araya quips.

“No, you’re not.” Chiyoko smiles.

“Be quiet for a moment, you two.” Arisa lectures.

They fall silent.

Kei sniffles and bites back her tears at the $$$ lost. When she’s done, her head whips up.

“But pizza aside. That is why we’re here, aren’t we, Arisa? To make things clear so the public can believe us.”

Arisa harrumphs with a slight smile, “Finally, your heart’s in it.”

“You should have just told me this before the conference.” Kei states blandly.

_I-Ick!_ The rookie reporter nearly jumps in fright. _S-SHE TALKED BACK TO HOSHI ARISA!_

“Your reply wouldn’t be this articulate otherwise.” Arisa states simply.

_A-And Hoshi Arisa spoke back to her like they’re equals!!!_ Thought the rookie in awe.

_So this is all a genuine, unscripted farce, huh._ The veteran reporter whistled in his mind, smirking against his hand. _First, the CEO of STARS walked out and laid out the cold, hard facts. Then, they reeled us in with Yonagi Kei’s very present and very real inner turmoil._ _Everyone knows this is a conversation which would happen sometime behind the scenes, but the fact that it's playing out right before our eyes is what made it so riveting._

_And t_ _he key ingredient to making all this succeed was Yonagi Kei’s honesty. Had she been the least arrogant or inarticulate throughout this entire process, they would have lost their audience. Still, what ridiculous belief must you have in your talent’s character, to put her out like that?_ The veteran reporter truly doesn't envy the talents of STARS.

“Right. Now that we’re done with this melodramatic stuff and inner soul-searching, can we get back to dessert – I mean, business?” Araya quickly corrects.

“Brat. I’m not done with you just yet.” Arisa swiftly points out.

“No one cares about me, old hag.” He mutters, just low enough to be caught by his mic.

_H-He called her ‘old hag’?!_ The reporters’ nerves are all frayed.

“Foolish _boy_.” A vein pops at the side of Arisa’s face. “We’ll see the pain I put you through in training when we get back. I’ll pound some manners into you.”

“'S that so? Well, good luck with that." Araya leans back.

_H-He brushed her off like she's nothing!_ The reporters jump, terrified.

_H-How many surprises are they going to give us in one day??_ The rookie’s eyes have turned to swirls from the number of side-elbowing he got. _Are the geniuses of this generation all so flippant with Hoshi Arisa?_

“Now then, the only problem here is that we’ve got one hundred and three cases of Yonagi-chan being caught on camera with Araya-kun. Which one is this, and how can we explain this, I wonder?” Chiyoko taps on her pensively upturned lips as she turns back to the picture.

“It’s three hundred and sixty-seven, actually.” Arisa corrects. She sighs under the many questioning looks she received. “Earlier this year, I hired some top-level paparazzi to stalk Kei in order to increase her awareness of cameras. Thanks to that training, the number of cases has died down to a grand total of zero this month.”

The reporters are tight-lipped on this.

“…So that’s why there were camera flashes outside Yonagi’s windows in mid-Jan, huh.” Araya rubs his chin in realization.

“You, I have already given up on.” Arisa informs him curtly. “Putting together all three hundred and sixty-seven cases of being caught on camera, taken by my paparazzi and otherwise, with _and_ without your consent, can you remember when this photo was taken, Kei?”

When… the photo was taken… without her consent?

The rookie reporter nearly wails aloud, _How many times in a year do you think Yonagi-chan gets in front of a camera? It’s impossible—_

“I can.” Kei says.

\-- _Eh?_

“Because if you look closely, there’s a braid in Araya’s hair, isn’t there?” Kei points out. “Even though you can’t see it unless the picture is all blown up like this.”

There is a moment in which the entire room leans forward to inspect the photo. And when they’ve found it… something visibly clicks for the actors.

“Oh my!” Chiyoko covers her mouth in a polite laugh.

Araya grumbles as he muses up Kei’s hair, “When did you do such a thing?”

“While you’re asleep! You had your guard down!” Kei snickers.

“…Kei, explain.” Arisa quietly orders.

“That happened on the night of STARS’ Anniversary Celebration.” Kei smiles excitably. “Araya went and fell dead on his face with one sip of beer! So as usual, I went and doodled all over his face, plus tied a few braids! On our way home though, since Araya’s send-home address was my house for some reason, Kuroyama drove us back there. And then—”

* * *

Kei detects a camera off at 5 o’clock, off by around 15 metres and a floor above where her apartment is located.

Her first natural instinct is to turn. Arisa taught her there are three ways to react to a camera taking photos without permission: 1) To dodge into a crowd, 2) To look them in the lenses so they know she’s caught them, 3) To strike a pose and improve publicity while discrediting the photo at the same time.

Kei’s favourite has always been option 3 because Chiyoko looked so flawless in every picture, almost as if the paparazzi’s photos were professionally taken in the proper setting. Free publicity adds points to the option too, since it is FREE after all! Umu!

Unfortunately, she failed to account for the dead weight who is currently on her back.

That is, the downed Myojin Araya who is being piggybacked; whose overly long arms and legs make her want to chop off a few centimetres so he can be easier to carry; whose breath fans over her neck and threatens to distract her from the camera. Oh, and he’s heavy to boot.

Unable to lift her hands higher to strike a V-sign due to her arms being hooked under his knees, the photo was taken just like that.

She did succeed a second later though. But unfortunately, the photographer has already taken off.

* * *

Stumped silence ensues amongst the reporters again thereafter. Nevertheless, the actors have once again began to leave them in the dust.

“So, your claim is that the close-up failed to show Araya-kun’s bum, and therefore, is intentionally misleading?” Chiyoko smilingly interprets.

“Yep. If they could, I would have liked the photographer to snap a pic of his face too.” Kei huffs. “I’m quite good at art, if I dare say so myself.”

“Gee. Makes me wonder why you’re not the top of the make-up world.” Araya deadpans.

“It can’t be helped. Acting’s the one which stole my heart first.” Kei smiles, hand pressed to her heart.

“Oh, brother.”

With Hoshi Arisa’s imposing position in the acting world, it’s been a long time since the reporters have had reasons to sympathize with her. Yet, when she sighs today at her very own personal PR Nightmare on legs, they somehow feel a swell of sympathy for her plight.

“Never worry about free publicity again, Kei. Just leave the funding to me.” She commands curtly and she turns on Araya. “With that said, why _is_ your emergency address the Yonagi’s?”

“Hm? Oh, that.” Araya lets his hand slide from Kei’s hair. “I mean, with Tenkyu closed at that time and all, where else should I put besides my second home?”

Kei’s eyes widen slightly. _…Eh?_

_'Second Home.' Here is the crux of the matter._ The seasoned veteran notes that down for the first time. _Why is Hoshi Arisa talking about these two after keeping them under wraps for so long? Why all the talk about dating from Momoshiro, and why the talk about coming clean to the press? Obviously, they must think there is something between them._

Arisa sighs for the nth time that day, lightly rubbing the side of her pulsing temples.

“Let’s make this clear. You have been dropping by the Yonagi’s for nearly every day in the past year. Sometimes, you are even known to sleep over due to the weather or time.” Arisa questions sternly. “But what exactly are you two to each other? You can be honest.”

The two actors eye each other contemplatively before they answer:

“Stalker.” / “Yonagi food.”

“…” For the first time ever, the reporters of the top news agencies throughout Japan watched in mixed awe and pity as Hoshi Arisa pinches the bridge of her nose with barely held-in vexation. “…Try again.”

“?” Kei lifts a brow, looking at a shrugging Araya.

“Free Loader.” / “Curry Rice.”

Arisa’s face is dark, just like the rest of them.

_…Oi, oi. Are they really hiding it or do they not know? If the latter's the case…_ The veteran reporter makes a tight smile, feeling a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. _Wouldn't this become a sham of a get-together between two stupidly smart actors?_

.

.

.

.

_III. ‘A Sham of Two Actors’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: When you get so scared of writing, you freeze up, image the story a thousand times in your head and hold your characters' hands and tell them, 'I'll get scared with you.'
> 
> But honestly, I didn't mean to make it this long. I'm sorry for that.
> 
> Check out [10 Dance](https://mangakakalot.com/chapter/10_dance/chapter_1), only the funniest BL I have ever read.


	4. Chapter 4

After that question, Hoshi Arisa leaves, taking a small smattering of reporters with her.

The ones left behind are the ones who hadn’t realized the truth; the ones who faintly realized but are personally invested in this; and then, there are those who realized this is a sham but firmly believe this may lead to greater things.

The veteran reporter looks around at the minor agencies’ reps as they walked out.

_Just because there’s no scandal for them to make fun of, they’re all leaving this place, huh. As for the big agencies’ top dogs… hm, they’re still here._

_That’s ‘cause Hoshi Arisa never does things without reason._ The seasoned reporter settles back in his seat. _Thinking about it carefully, this situation is a win-win either way for STARS. Should Yonagi Kei and Myojin Araya get together, more work will come for these two like they said. Should they be totally ignorant though, at the very least, the public sentiment would shift to the ‘shipping’ mindset. Relationship announcements would make good articles too, given the size of these two’s fanbases. STARS has clearly shown they're supportive of them too._

_But, to coax the public over to their side… How to put it… It’ll be best if there’s something of better substance…_ The veteran reporter rubs his chin.

“Hey.”

Araya’s voice suddenly resounds on the stage.

“The next ones coming up… It’s _them_ , right?” He cranes his head at Chiyoko.

Gold eyes widen only marginally in response, smile held steady despite her surprise.

“…Even though Araya-kun’s house lacks a TV, you sure know the polling results well.”

“Even if I look like this, I did help plan several plays back in the old days.” Araya casually twists open a bottle of coke. “Come out already, you two. Or is it three? Don’t be shy if you’re there too, Ultra Masked Man. I promise I won’t wink at you.” He adds with a lazy smile. 

The lights dim suddenly, startling the reporters.

Out of the blue, an energetic voice bursts out from the side of the stage.

“—Hoshi’s not with us! Or rather, if Kirakira boy’s here with us, I’ll prolly wink at him with you.”

“Get off your high horse, Araya. Whose scandal event is this again?”

From the left side of the stage where Ogami Riku had disappeared into, two bespectacled youths step out, each dragging a wooden stool of their own. One is freckled and short. The other is jolly and tall. Yonagi Kei’s eyes brighten when she spots them.

“Nanao, Kametarou!” She gasps.

“Yo, my lil disciple! Have you been doing good?” Kame makes a Hoshi Akira wink and gives a two-finger salute.

“At which point of time did she ever come under your tutelage?” Deadpans Nanao.

“She’s been doing good.” Araya answers in Kei’s stead. He rests his arm behind her on her side of the couch. “More than good, actually.”

Kametarou’s good mood instantly drains out of him.

“You. You don’t really have to rub it in my face like that.” He bites out.

“Eh-?” Kei cocks her head, ‘a beautiful girlfriend’ ‘in his face’.

“UWAAAAH!” Kame suddenly wails aloud to the ceiling. “Why is it you who always have everything?! The girls! The smarts!! The attention!!! Even though we’re just as bland and ugly?!!!”

A heel to his ankle cuts him short.

“Shut up and have a little self-awareness.” Nanao snaps. “We’re at Kei and Araya’s scandal event!”

“A woman who strings men along when drunk doesn’t have the right to say that to me.” Kame deadpans.

A vein pops on Nanao’s head.

Through the mess of bickering and rather comedic rendition of Momoshiro's "Princess Iron Fan with Monkey King" onstage, the reporters down below sweat drop and wonder who these new additions are. Yonagi Kei is trying to break the fight with increasing stiff proclamations of ‘No. But we’re not dating!’ Myojin Araya merely sips on his cola, all way too chill. All in all, they are clearly at ease with one another.

Chiyoko lets them have their fun before she claps again.

“Girls, girls. Shall we leave it at that? You’re both pretty, so let's all be friends!”

“Gasp!” Kame’s hand flies to his flushed face. “Am I really…?”

Nanao tugs on a pigtail,

“You don’t have to lie. I know how homely I am…”

_Troublesome! They’re all so troublesome!_ Some of the reporters screamed out in their minds, aghast. It’s a wonder how Chiyoko’s not frustrated!

“There, there. You _are_ pretty, Nanao.” Kei pats her over the head.

“Don’t you have some other vocabulary, Kei?” She deadpans.

Kei freezes for a sec before stuttering,

“Then… You’re… gorgeous?”

Nanao stares at her for a moment before she sighs.

“I’ll give you points for effort at least. See that, Araya?” She turns to the guy seated on the far end of the couch. “That’s how you flirt with a girl.”

“Thanks, but I don’t need to flirt to get a girl.” Araya answers dryly.

Three long minutes later, when the jabbering finally dies down and the two new additions take their seats, an elephant in the room makes itself known to the crowd.

_What…?_ The rookie’s eyes widen.

Up until now, the format of the interviews had been two love seats facing each other on opposite sides of the coffee table; Momoshiro Chiyoko and Guest VS Myojin Araya and Yonagi Kei.

But just now, when the new additions walked out, they brought along stools of their own to plant firmly between the two sides. ‘Nanao’ sits closer to Kei, whereas ‘Kametarou’ sits close to the bespectacled girl like they’re a unit. It’s as if it’s representative of the side they’re taking in this event – That is, that they are on Yonagi Kei and Myojin Araya’s side.

_…What is the third picture on the poll again…?_ The rookie reporter pulls out his phone discretely to check.

_Heh._ The veteran reporter scoffs upon spotting the Baby-Face ahead of him do that. _Must be a newbie._

Even though the third and the fourth picture have been interchanging positions continuously throughout the week, it is only normal for _that_ picture to take the third spot.

After all, for all that <Galactic Railroad> may have ended, it is the start of the connection between these two legendary actors. It is also _that_ Iwao Yujiro’s infamous award-winning last work. Rumours say that he’s even poured in every ounce of his soul and spent the last moments of his life beating these actors into shape. Remembering these big fishes he’d raised is thus the least they can do as media reporters.

“Now then. Ladies and gentlemen, before we begin, I’d like to introduce the guests joining us.” Chiyoko leads in smoothly. “These people sitting to my left are…”

“…Sanzaka Nanao, ‘The Girl whose ship sank’ in ‘Galactic Railroad’.” Nanao follows with a flourish.

“And I am Aota Kametarou, though you can just call me ‘Kame’!” Kame gives a winning, lopsided grin. “Similarly, ‘Zanelli’, the bully who nearly drowned in ‘Galactic Railroad’!”

_!_ The rookie jumps and finally remembers. _It’s those two! The famous supporting actors Senior mentioned!_

_Finally remembered them, did you?_ The veteran sends a twinkling grin at the suddenly uneasy rookie.

“Together, our two special guests have spent lots of time with our dear beloved couple during the production of ‘Galactic Railroad’.” Chiyoko smiles, gracefully ignoring Kei’s petulant deadpan again. (“Just give it up.” Araya adds.) “Now that they are here to help explain our third image, shall we have a look at it?”

The screen flickers.

Violet eyes widen slightly when Kei looks up to see the third picture.

The photos had all been minimized back when the screen was showing the poll rankings, so she didn’t manage to take a close look at this save for the theatre seats, but…

“This… photo… is…” Kei stiffly pronounces and turns her head to peer at her partner in scandal, stunned.

Araya stretches his lanky limbs for the first time. He leans forward, and he puts the coke bottle on the coffee table with grace.

“Haaaaahh…-is how I feel right now.” He plants his face on his knuckles, sighing a long, irritable breath, “Of all possible photos, you people really know how to make your picks…”

The reporters shrink back under the sunken blue eyes which rake over them. _S-Somehow… We’re really sorry!_ (These were the ones who chose that as their thumbnail.)

Kei frowns. She looks down at the balled fists on her lap.

“Haha! What’s wrong with it? It makes a nice picture.” Kame makes a lopsided grin, inclining his head. “I mean, with this crying pic of Araya, I can probably hold this over his head for two of his future generations…”

Under a mix of bewildered, petulant, and unsurprised gazes, Kametarou begins to ‘heh heh heh’ like an S class villain. 

“This guy never stops to consider the glass house he lives in, does he?” Araya muses, not the slightest least perturbed.

“That’s cause he has no house so to speak of. Every day, he’s becoming more shameless.” Nanao replies.

Kame rasps when he’s suddenly choked by the necktie.

“Na-Nanao—can’t— _breathe_ — _eck—_ ”

“I hate to agree with him, but he’s right about the picture at least.” Nanao ignores his protest, not stopping until the clucking chicken stops clucking.

She inclines her head slightly to look up at the taller girl.

“Kei, even if this was an out-of-character moment, just look at what a powerful image you guys made. You actually managed to revive the hype around Iwao-san’s work – Just this week, ‘Galactic Railroad’ was back on the ranking boards again!”

Kei’s eyes glisten and she looks up again.

The third picture stretches out over the wide screen looming over them, revealing two ‘boys’ in all their entirety.

There, in the very same theatre of their play, Giovanni and Campanella sat close to the centre aisle, one left and one right. Except, contrary to what most people think, they _weren’t_ Giovanni and Campanella. Instead, the ones who sat there were Araya and Kei.

Kei had her head bowed into the wide space between them, large, fat tears falling like glistening crystals from her eyes as she parted her mouth, wailing her heart out in anguish. She was desperately trying to catch her own tears with the back of her hands, still sweaty and dirty in Campanella’s costume, which she has yet to take off. And leaning into that same space between them, still in Giovanni’s costume himself, Araya watched her from under his wispy bangs. Tears streamed soundlessly out from sunken blue eyes as he raised a hand to press down on the back of her head, dipping her head slightly towards his own.

This was a scene of grief. This was a scene of heartbreak. To the audience of <Galactic Railroad> who were there during the run, it summons no small amount of memories regarding a boy who smiled sweet as they come and a boy who lights up in the presence of the other.

And here, their roles were reversed.

Campanella is bawling whereas Giovanni is comforting him while crying. Almost as though, this is the true scene which they had missed out on – The true reality of the storm that was taking place in these two characters’ hearts when their story unfolded on the train.

"What ‘Galactic Railroad’?” Araya heaves an open-mouthed sigh, dragging a hand through his shaggy locks and rising to his feet. “This is such a farce. Ahh, I’m getting tired of this. Let’s head home, Yonagi.” He grumbles.

“Why are you so agitated by this photo?” A tinkling voice suddenly asks.

Araya stops.

“The other photos are perfectly okay, but this one is not?” Chiyoko goes on to add, asking with a perfectly sweet smile. “Why is that so, Araya-kun? _Does the thought of revealing something scare you?_ ”

“!” The veteran reporter nearly jumps in shock. For a second there, he saw a flash of a demon. It is the hint of maliciousness Momoshiro Chiyoko showed in her take on Princess Iron Fan in <Rasetsunyo>. An almost child-like taunt mimicking the prodding jabs of some less tactful reporters. _But even so, this is far too direct—!_

“…” Araya stares down her over his shoulder for a long, suffocating second. Finally, he turns his head towards Kei. “What should we do, Yonagi? I’m fine, really, either ways. Do you want to explain this one?”

“Of course I do!” Kei’s reply is a direct, unwavering one.

Araya looks at her for a moment, heaves another sigh, and he flops back down in his seat.

“Well, of course that’d be the answer. It’s what that old hag set out here to do.” He bites out, mildly disgruntled.

“— _Cough!_ ” Kametarou is finally released by Nanao. He scoffs. “Or rather—What are you trying to hide anyways? As far as dirty laundry goes, your feelings for Kei’s all but a public knowledge already! Or do you have a dirty kink or something which could worsen your scandal?” An excited smile takes over his face.

“Ahh. Jealousy sure makes an ugly sight, doesn’t it.” Nanao deadpans, not even batting an eye.

“What is a ‘kink’, Araya?” Kei tilts her head at him.

Araya stares at her for another long beat.

“Will it ever help me with my acting?” Kei picks up the remains of her pizza and munches through it.

“…Well. In some ways, people might call liking you a kink.” Araya finally answers lackadaisically.

_What sort of answer is that?_ The rookie reporter sweatdrops, feeling exasperated at the Chameleon actor.

_Being hauled onto live TV for the sake of confessing your feelings certainly is bad._ The veteran reporter, on the other hand, feels sorry for him, _It takes a man of steel grit and certain masochism to bear with Yonagi Kei’s particular brand of obliviousness._

Kei tilts her head to the side, simply befuddled over his reply.

“Why, that’s enough buffering, isn’t it?” Chiyoko interrupts before they can go off on another tangent. Interlacing her fingers primly, she smiles, sweet and amused, as the interviewer asks her questions, “How did the situation lead to this scene? Why was this photo included as part of the ‘scandal thumb drive’? And also…”

Kame and Nanao make a sound of surprise when she turns her head to them.

“…As members of the Tenkyu family, what do you think of Yonagi and Araya’s relationship?” She peers up at them from under her bangs. “Will you tell us more about it?”

They peer at her, hesitant. Finally, Araya rips open a pack of pocky.

“Fine. I’ll start.” The chocolate-coated stick snaps between his teeth.

* * *

Acting.

For most people, they merely dive a few metres down into the ocean and come back up with the necessary feelings. But for Yonagi Kei and Myojin Araya, it means to dive a hundred metres down and come back up to bring a mirror to humanity.

That is ‘method acting’. The means by which they relive the feelings they felt during their own personal experiences.

That is ‘Acting’. To be reborn every time they take up a new role. To have the resolve to walk down the path that is not right.

But not only did Myojin Araya underestimate the people around him as well as himself during that fated play, he also underestimated the true meaning of ‘Acting’.

“—Isn’t she amazing? Kei-chan, that is.”

He already forgot how the conversation begun, but it started when they were at Iwao’s wake, watching her smile and jog over to tend to her little siblings.

“If I’m correct, isn’t she only 16? That’s a year younger than me when I joined the theatres!” Kametarou points out with a wry grin.

“What are you showing off when we’ve got a child genius over here?” Nanao deadpans, pinning Akira’s shoulder down with a dead grip.

“I-I’m not really a genius—” Akira fumbles and smiles sheepishly. “Or rather, Nanao, can you let go-”

“You’re right. I’d be crazy mad if you called yourself a genius. Your handsome face’s all you’ve got going for you after all.” Kame smirks.

Then, the usual fuss and clamour goes on.

“—I’m just saying. It’s amazing how she’s doing this thing despite having to juggle so much. I mean, she’s basically raising two children on her own and going to school at the same time, right? And she’s doing extra practice to keep in character between plays.”

“You’re right. Even though it would have been different had she been accepted into STARS… even though Mother would have no doubt arranged a better school to help her keep up with her schedules too… She’s really giving it her all.”

That’s not it.

Araya listened to their mundane conversation for a while, but it never came up.

How Yonagi Kei became ‘Iwao Yujiro’; How Yonagi Kei devoured ‘Iwao Yujiro’ and became ‘Campanella’ – got reborn as a dead boy; how she’s smiling down at her little siblings in the distance with a grumbling Kuroyama Sumiji looking over her right now, rather than crying her heart out over Iwao – Even though she’d known and forced herself to put on that lame smiling act back when they got off the party boat.

Those are the truly amazing things about her.

But in the midst of listening to them add more to that list, a sudden realization abruptly strikes him.

Sunken blue eyes widen momentarily.

“That’s not it.” The words slipped him in a murmur, escaping everyone’s attention thanks to Akira’s indignant cry.

She’s truly made herself into Campanella, the perfect existence who does what she (‘he’) thinks is the best for everyone.

And just a little, that epiphany gave rise to a sliver of wariness.

On the third day of <Galactic Railroad>’s run, Araya took special notice of her.

Opening Night was tough. But continuing a run is equally tough, if not tougher.

Each time they head back to the play, they have to gouge out the emotions they displayed on the Opening Night and showcase it again, just as raw and vulnerable as the first day; As pros, they cannot let the play’s quality fluctuate throughout its run.

Each time Araya pulled out Giovanni, he goes back into a state where he only ‘faintly realized Campanella’s dead’. He relives the experience of not being able to let go, of clinging, of begging, then of letting go again. Over and over, weekend after weekend of clinging on to a Yujiro Iwao who’s no longer with them; _he lets go._

On some fundamental level, he realized Kei has to have a harder time going back to ‘being dead', to ‘keeping silent about the truth’, to ‘leaving’ and ‘believing in the living’.

But as he watch her over consecutive weeks, he realized—

He’s never seen her cry as herself instead of Campanella.

Has she even properly let herself mourn Iwao?

What exactly did Iwao say to her back then? _What exactly had Iwao done to her?_

And that—

He shouldn’t reach out to her about this no matter what he feels.

Because she’s keeping it in, in order to remain as ‘Iwao Yujiro’.

And so, they kept up this status quo – all the way up until the last night of the run.

Somewhere between the eighth and ninth day of the run, one night, on a day of solo practice that felt off without Iwao barking at them to keep them in shape ( _"You think you're so great just because Opening Night's over?! Opening Night's just the beginning of it all, you fool!!!"_ ) as he normally would between plays (she’s never experienced that before though), Araya turned on a whim and he asked her,

“Doesn’t it hurt to lie to everyone?”

That gave birth to a pause. For a moment, they merely stared at each other.

Araya asked her that because Iwao used to say actors are people who have sworn to be honest. The Yonagi Kei he saw before Campanella used to be frank to the point of stupidity.

But Kei merely stared at him.

“No.” She answered. “It’s all for the performance.”

So he knew it hurts.

On the fourth night, she said.

_“I have to go.”_

On the sixth night, she smiled.

_“What a relief.”_

On the eighth night, that smile seemed tearful.

_“I’ll go now.”_

On the ninth night, Araya was struck by a sudden fear.

_“Don’t go!”_

‘Where are you going?’

That line was directed at more than just Campanella and Iwao.

Except, with Kei, she’s living. He cannot let her go.

On the tenth night – _The Closing Night_ – following the curtain call which was doubly louder and brighter than they have ever been, the troupe and their two additions (they're _theirs_ ) stumbled off stage on stage-weakened feet, laughing and crying and joking and smiling like fools.

Usually at this point, that is when Iwao would make a speech. It would be helluva long, and it would ultimately be punctuated by Kametarou’s tsukomi alas. Yet on this day, nobody dared to take his place until Kametarou stood up boldly and shamelessly declared he’s taking everyone out for a meal, but it’d be at a ramen shop and he’s paying just 500 yen each. Everyone groaned and complained, and Araya also got hauled into it to give a speech which he aptly made into a catalogue of mistakes but in the end—

Everyone’s moving on.

-Except for her.

When he finally slipped out of the crowd to check on her, it’s just as he thought.

Kei – _Campanella_ – stood before the mirror with pensive eyes staring into a million miles away. Hands which were lifted to remove his bolo stopped temporarily, fingers trembling. He paused. He smiled, a slightly regretful crease etching its way onto his brows. And he continued the action—

-until ‘Giovanni’ grabbed his arm.

“Yonagi,” Araya called out. “Step out with me for a while. I say, we’re long overdue for a talk.”

Surprised, Kei turned to him with lost eyes.

And that is the start of it all.

.

.

.

.

_IV: ‘Their Tears - I’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kametarou: Miyano Mamoru ([Persona 5 Ryuji's voice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MiKY1cjQOmo) / Kuroshitsuji Joker's voice)  
> Nanao: Ikue Otani (HxH Cheadle's Voice) / Kurimiya Rie ([Gintama Kagura](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFjTzIJeBfk&feature=youtu.be&t=102) / Persona 4 Rise)  
> Riku: Kimura Ryohei ([Magi Judar](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5bUGRvUDR-4))  
> Araya: Kaji Yuki ([Servamp Kuro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUMPhEbQGt0))
> 
> It's gotta be this way!

**Author's Note:**

> *Not complete yet.  
> Do leave a comment / kudos to let me know if you enjoyed this (´-ω-`( _ _ )  
> Recently, I feel like I've been getting in over my head for this story, so I decided to wait for everyone's opinion before I continue writing.


End file.
